Sent Back From Above
by SilentSpeaker13
Summary: Atemu's been pouting long enough in the afterlife and Mana's going to take charge and send the pharaoh where he belongs. Puzzleshipping. Some heavy making out. R/R enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Yu Gi Oh!, lots of other ppl do though**

**Warnings: some heavy making out in the next chap**

**R/R, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You know, most people enjoy eternal paradise instead of just sulking all the time." The half-serious, teasing feminine voice came from over Atemu's shoulder, shaking him from his rather melancholy reverie.<p>

"Oh, Mana, I did not see you there," Atemu's tone remained distracted and flat as acknowledged her presence; without another word he turned back to where he had been staring down at, willing the mist to clear and show him the world he wished to see. He sighed as the fog refused to clear, despite his use of what Shadow Magic remained in his soul the space before him stayed stubbornly opaque. An intense longing had burrowed itself deep into his heart and mind. He had anticipated that he would miss his aibou, but he had certainly not expected it to hurt as vehemently as it did. He couldn't stop wondering about him, worrying about him; finding out had become an obsession, and the fruitless attempts to learn anything were driving him mad.

And why, oh why, did it continue to feel as though his heart was endlessly fracturing into tiny pieces so long after it had stopped beating?

The Pharaoh sighed again, his gaze fixed on the empty space.

Mana frowned at Atemu's back, hands on hips. She would have enjoyed his lack of regal behavior had it not resulted in his incessant sighing and slumped shoulders. Though he never would admit his sorrow Mana had watched Atemu's features fade into sadness, he spent half the time as of late looking like he was about ready to burst into tears. And the idea of the normally proud Pharaoh shedding tears was a disturbing one indeed. With a nod and a sigh of her own Mana came to a firm resolution; she knew just how to cheer up the her dear friend.

"Okay," Mana felt Atemu stiffen slightly in surprise as she wrapped him in a tight hug. "This has gone on long enough, come on." The energetic brunette detached herself only to grab Atemu's wrist and pull him behind her, stumbling after her bouncy step-march.

"Where are we going?" Atemu questioned with bemused weariness as he was physically dragged behind the former mage.

"We're going to send you back down to Earth silly," she said it as though it were the most obvious answer.

"I-what?" Atemu's steps came to a halt, forcing the girl leading him to stop as well.

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Though she didn't turn to look at him Atemu could hear the sadness in Mana's voice. "You miss him and you want to go back to him, right?"

Guilt twisted in Atemu's gut; was that what he wanted? He missed his aibou dearly, but did he really want to leave the family and friends who had been waiting so long for him behind just to see him again? Guilt and embarrassed shame made him want to say no, but something else made him hesitate from vocalizing that resolution.

"Mana-"

All traces of sadness were gone as the slight girl whirled around. "Oh, Atemu, you don't even understand, do you?" Mana put her hands on her hips and sighed exasperatedly. "Atemu, you're one of the most clever people I know, but you sure can be slow sometimes." The aforementioned teen couldn't help but notice how uncannily similar Mana's and Anzu's personalities could be at times. "You love him, don't you? Love, love him?"

"I-" for one so confident and noble Atemu certainly was doing his share of floundering today. His brow furrowed. Did he love his aibou? Was that why it hurt so much to be away from him? Why he couldn't stop thinking about him as time dragged on?

"Of course you do! Now, come on." Atemu wasn't sure if he was grateful or irritated that his childhood friend had apparently made up his mind for him.

Mana stopped as she dragged the compliant ruler to a desolate seeming area of the plains of paradise. She looked around and cupped a hand to her mouth as she called into the empty space. "Oh, Ra? Raaaa? Are you there? I brought Pharaoh Atemu, can we send him back now?"

The girl's perceived familiarity with the great god was a little terrifying if unsurprising; it wasn't as though Atemu's being a living-god had ever stopped her during their lifetime from such behavior.

"What? You already asked him?" The 'before asking me' was implicit in his irritated tone.

"I had to make sure he would Atemu,otherwise I was going to have to find some way to send you back with Mahado's help," came the reasoning tone.

"And Mahado agreed to do such a thing?" Atemu's regal brow was raised in regal disbelief.

"Yes," the girl cried indignantly, "...well, he was going to after I told him about it anyway."

Atemu's mouth opened to scold his friend, but his words were halted before they could even begin.

"Is that what you wish Pharaoh Atemu?" The god appeared before them suddenly, looming over their comparatively tiny forms in all his glory. "Once you leave you may not return until the end of your human life. There is the chance you might not make it back at all."

Atemu was lucky for the god's forbearance, because his reply was not instantaneous. Instead Atemu looked into Mana's face, searching for her feelings, her approval; though the girl's face was tight when she did so, she managed to turn her bright smile to the pharaoh and give him an encouraging nod. "Go on," she prompted.

"But Mana," Atemu's voice was once more calm and confident as spoke. "You have all waited so long, I myself have waited so long. And what if I cannot make it back?"

Mana shook her head forcefully at her friend, dismissing his concerns with a flap of the hand. "We waited three thousand years Atemu, a couple of decades will be nothing. If you stay here you'll regret it and I can't watch you be miserable forever Atemu! Besides, you _are_ coming back here; you don't have a choice in the matter, I'll bring you here myself if I have to." Mana finished with crossed arms and a sharp nod, then her face broke into a soft, sincere smile. "You need him Atemu."

"Thank you Mana," he said softly. Atemu then turned to the deity who had waited, oddly patient, for his answer. "Yes, Almighty Ra, that is what I wish for. I wish to go back to Earth."

"Then you shall, as your reward for saving the world from a disastrous fate. Continue to walk down that pathway Pharaoh Atemu, there you will find your entrance to the Earth in its present state. When you awaken you will find yourself in the city you lived in inside the boy you called 'aibou'."

A dim glow came through the heavy mist in front of the pharaoh and his friend, beckoning his presence.

"Go now Pharaoh Atemu, before the gateway closes."

Atemu started toward the muted light, but stopped as he reached the threshold of sight between himself and Mana. As he turned to say goodbye he saw his friend wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Mana-" he murmured softly.

The girl shook her head, effectively cutting off his sorrowful words. "Go on ahead, we'll be fine. We'll be waiting here for you."

Atemu smiled gratefully at his friend and continued toward the light. It was, however, only a few steps until he felt a noticeable change in the ground underneath him.

There was none.

As the pharaoh felt himself plummeting toward the now blinding light he could hear Mana's departing words above the _whoosh_ of wind in his ears.

"And make sure you bring him back with you! I still have to give my approval!"

Then Atemu heard no more as he was sucked into the vibrant barrier between the living and dead.

_I'm coming Yuugi._

* * *

><p>Mana merely sighed at the empty space where her friend and the almighty god had once been. "Good luck, Atemu. I hope you find what you're looking for."<p>

"So, did you convince Pharaoh to go, Mana?" The words came not accusingly, but rather wryly indeed.

"I didn't convince him to go." Mana protested to the other as she whipped around. "All I did was tell Atemu that he should go, and that he loved that boy, and that he'd regret it forever if he didn't go."

"Ah, yes, how could I confuse the two," Mahado's reply came out dryly once more.

Though the priest couldn't help but chuckle when Mana's only response was a haughty "Humph!".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chap! RR enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own Yu Gi Oh!, if I did I'd be rich**

**Warnings: some heavy making out in this chap**

**I was thinking about writing a lemon, but backed out b/c frankly it'd be my first time and it's bound to be a little clumsy (as I was writing that I couldn't help but think of the sexual innuendo there) but if anyone wants the lemon I'llwrite it as another separate story/chap.**

**P.S. I'm gonna be writing an _actual_ multi-chap soon,but I'd appreciate help in deciding which one. All four will prob be written at some point, but I need focus ppl, so I'm asking for your help. Also, I credit this idea to Wings of the Valkyria and I'm hoping it'll work for me! (Also, check out her stories cause they're awesome and so much fun to read!) So if you like one of these and wanna vote on one please do so. (Pssst, I also love reviews btw)**

_The Lips of Servitude: Given to the service of the pharaoh by his own father in order to save his life, Yuugi beings to learn at a young age that life can be rather cruel. Now destined for a life of servitude, Yuugi's fate continues to be thrown to the wind as the master of his destiny changes hands again and again. Throughout it all Yuugi stays strong and tries to make the best life for himself that he can; something, though, is always missing. Will Yuugi find true, lasting happiness when all of the pieces of his life come together? Romance/Drama/Adventure, equal parts. Blindshipping._

_Dating is a Lot Like Dueling: 'Yami' Atemu is The King of Games and reigning Duel Monsters champion. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. and overseer of the world's greatest dueling tournaments, has grown tired with his inability to keep tabs on and control over The King and gives him an ultimatum: get an assistant who will report back to Kaiba Corp. or forfeit the right to compete in Kaiba Corp. sponsored tournaments. Lo and behold Mokuba Kaiba has someone in mind that he thinks would be a perfect assistant, small time duelist and high school student Yuugi Motou. Romance, humor, and maybe a touch of drama thrown in too. Puzzleshipping._

_Corruptible: Atemu's father owns a large corporation and, to prime his son to one day take over as president, decides to place his son 'in the trenches' in a low-level job at one of his companies. The slightly delinquent Atemu ends up working directly under Yuugi Motou, one of the company's senior managers. It's lust at first sight; Atemu is definitely attracted to his kind, warm-hearted boss, and he's just as sure Yuugi is attracted to him, but said boss's strict sense of professionalism and decorum seems to keep getting in the way of Yuugi admitting even to himself, let alone Atemu, just what he wants. Can Atemu convince Yuugi Motou to give into temptation? Romance, dramedy. Puzzleshipping._

_Mythical Lovers: This is the story of Pharaoh and his beloved, and the tragedy that befell them. It is a great ancient myth that Yuugi has heard from his grandfather since he was little. This is also the story of Yuugi and Yami, two drawn to the old fairy tale for inexplicable reasons. Of course, though, it's silly to feel so connected, so entranced, by a myth...it is only a myth...right? Romance, drama/tragedy, adventure. Blindshipping. Puzzleshipping_.

**Sorry bout that, onto the story! R/R enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The first thing Atemu saw when he opened his eyes was the mottled color of autumn leaves overhead and the sunlight as it streamed through them.<p>

The first thing Atemu thought was how thoroughly unpleasant the literal fall from paradise was compared to how he had simply walked into the afterlife.

The first thing Atemu felt was a breeze, too cool and slightly too strong to be entirely pleasant as it brushed against his bare legs and arms and up his robes.

It was that last part that really got his attention.

The former pharaoh sat straight up, trying to ignore the pounding in his head as he did so. Apparently a Ra-sized headache was another side-effect of coming back to the world of the living; that or he had landed on the ground below him harder than he would have thought.

It also became painfully obvious that the gods either did not know or did not see the importance in altering one's appearance so as to be inconspicuous, because Atemu's attire was anything but. Atemu remained in the royal robes and cape that he had worn during his reign and that had reappeared on him once he had crossed over in to the afterlife. He was grateful to not be naked, but his sparse clothing was little consolation in the autumn air. Luckily, however, he must not have been lying in his current state for very long, because there no crowds had gathered to gawk at the oddly dressed stranger.

Still slightly fuzzy from the journey, and possibly from a mild concussion, Atemu's mind slowly but surely came up to speed. He was...? On Earth. He was on Earth because...? Because Mana had sent him here so he could be happy. Oh, right...he was so unhappy because...? Because he missed Yuugi Motou, his aibou.

Yuugi!

The name had a way of speeding up Atemu's thoughts.

That was right! He was here. On Earth. In Japan. In Domino City. Where Yuugi was. Yuugi.

Atemu stood and searched the landscape more intently. He breathed a sigh of relief; he knew this place! He was in a park that Yuugi had visited on occasion with his friends. It was a bit of a walk, but not too far, only fifteen minutes or so. With that knowledge, gaze set and mind determined Atemu made a straight path toward Kame Game Shop, home of Sogoroku and Yuugi Motou.

And it was a very fortunate thing for Atemu that pharaohs were raised to be proud and confident, and that his mind was solely fixated on the path to his little hikari, because otherwise the journey might have been a little embarrassing.

As soon as Atemu ventured from the secluded spot he had landed and into the light he garnered quite a bit of attention. Atemu passed by the curious onlookers who shot him looks of bewilderment, pointed, and whispered.

It wasn't surprising; after all, how often did the residents of Domino City see a tanned Egyptian man not only clad in ancient costume from toe to tip, but in the middle of November no less? And how many of them just popped out of nowhere from behind a bush, stray leaf or two entangled in a large mane of hair?

What made it even more of a sight was that the man walked with a considerable amount of dignity considering the situation.

To Atemu, though, it all went unnoticed. His sight never strayed from the path ahead as he made his way through the streets of his former temporary home. It was probably for this reason that he also missed a faint cry of 'Yuugi!' as he strode across a crosswalk, surrounded on either side by businessmen and mothers giving him a disconcerted once-over.

* * *

><p>Mokuba turned away from the open window of the limo to the other person inside. "Seto, you should see Yuugi, he-," the young teen's face scrunched up.<p>

"Don't say anything Mokuba." Seto Kaiba had indeed seen the tanned male as he crossed the road; it was rather hard to miss the pointed hair, tanned skin, and dark cape fluttering behind him. Damn it, he was supposed to be done with this Egyptian magic bullcrap. He needed a drink. Now.

* * *

><p>Yuugi Motou heaved yet another sigh as he leaned over the counter of Kame Game Shop. He was bored. More than just bored, he was bored to tears. He knew he owed it to his grandfather to watch over the store as the man had asked, but the idea of simply closing up the shop early and leaving was still rather tempting. He was twenty damn it, a full grown adult! He should be out having adventures! Or, <em>more<em> adventures rather.

Besides, he looked rather ridiculous here, his lithe and toned body slumped carelessly over the glass top of the counter, both hating the boredom and dreading the possibility of customers. Young 'customers' who would come to the game shop just to see if the King of Games really was there, and if he was, to hound him endlessly on his skills and exploits. Hell, half the reason he loved going on adventures was getting the hell away from his so-called 'fans'.

It was with that melancholy thought that the young man sighed again and forced himself to rise. He turned and faced the shelves behind him, littered with odds and ends that his grandpa had never organized or had forgotten about. A thick layer of dust covered much of it; Yuugi wrinkled his nose. Well, at least he could get that cleaned while he was here. Task in mind, Yuugi grabbed a rag and spray bottle of cleaner from below and began the mindless procedure.

Yuugi had just finished cleaning and organizing the bottom shelf and had started to move onto the one above it when the friendly chime of the bell hanging over the entrance alerted him to someone's arrival.

"Welcome to Kame Game Shop, is there anything I can help you with?" Yuugi kept his back turned as he cleaned his hands off with his rag. Yuugi waited, but heard no answer.

_Oh great, please, don't be another fan or challenger...or Kaiba. I just want to go home._

Yuugi suppressed a small sigh and turned his face up into a kind smile as he turned. He prayed to himself that it was only Jounouchi, his best friend still found it hilarious to pull pranks that would only have small children, and Jounouchi, laughing.

"Yuugi?" The deep voice was quiet, almost in disbelief.

Yuugi turned as the question was asked. That voice, it couldn't be...could it?

Both simply stared at one another for a long moment, both wearing the same look of astonishment and wonder.

"Mou hitori no boku," Yuugi barely breathed it, but Atemu still heard it.

Atemu watched his hikari with bated breath; it felt as though his heart, which had only recently begun to beat once more, was threatening to quit altogether through its overexertion. Though it was certainly still his 'aibou' that stood in front of him the boy, no, young man, had most definitely changed since he had last seen him. Yuugi was taller now, probably as tall as Atemu himself, though that still didn't say much. Yuugi's once miniscule frame had broadened and gained muscle, his physique now toned rather than just tiny. Though Yuugi's eyes were still bright and wide his face had aged to match a look closer to his actual age.

Atemu had to admit that he found the changes in his hikari half rather arous-...intriguing. Yes, intriguing, that was the word. A very faint blush touched Atemu's cheeks as he became lost in thought.

"Aibou," he took one step forward, and it was all that was needed to break the spell.

With surprising finesse Yuugi Motou launched himself directly over the glass counter he stood behind and ran full tilt at his friend. It would seem, however, that neither Yuugi nor Atemu was quite prepared for the physical impact.

The result was comically disastrous.

Both taller and heavier than either one of them remembered, Yuugi's attempted embrace sent both boy and pharaoh crashing unceremoniously to the floor. Two cries of surprise echoed in the small space as they landed in a heap. The situation was no better when they opened their eyes.

Atemu was trapped under the other young man, Yuugi's knees firmly kept Atemu on the ground as they weighed on his cape. Yuugi himself was straddling his hips, which put the Egyptian in a rather precarious situation: the sight of Yuugi above him was rather glorious, but neither his position nor his scarce clothing allowed his thoughts to venture very far. A tickle of pink colored both sets of cheeks, but neither one of them moved.

The last of Atemu's resistance faded. "Yuugi," gently he raised a tanned hand and brushed his knuckles down the side of the pale teen's face, earning another stain of pink on those beautiful features. Though his cape kept him from pushing himself up all the way Atemu managed to move close enough to pull Yuugi by the chin into a chaste kiss. The pharaoh's eyes closed as he marveled at the electricity in that brief contact; his heart soared as it found what it had been missing. Their lips had barely brushed when Atemu pulled back.

There was a moment of silence. Just as soon as it had been mended Atemu worried that his beating heart might break all over again. Finally he risked opening his eyes and was met with amethyst orbs wide with shock. Yuugi's fingertips had come to rest on his lips.

"Yuugi, I-" Atemu's admission, of love or apology, was silenced as he was grabbed by the shoulders and forcefully pulled into a kiss.

From that moment on both became lost within the private world they had created. Time was meaningless, place was irrelevant; any existence outside of the sensation of lips, teeth, tongues, hands, and hips crashing and groping couldn't have mattered less to either one of them. All the noise they heard and sensation they felt were moans, grunts, and flesh on hair, cloth, and skin.

It was the least sexy of noises, however, that jarred the entangled duo back to the reality of the outside world.

The utterly painful noise of skin dragging slowly and forcefully down paned glass came in a loud squawk. Both men separated their mouths and pulled back to stare and blink at one another in confusion. Even more confusion muddled their pretty little faces when it appeared that neither one of them had been the one to make such an obscene racket.

Before either could ask the question, another loud squawk gave the answer.

Atemu raised his head up and Yuugi, who had somehow ended up under the pharaoh in their tumble for dominance, tilted his chin up to look back. Two pairs of very, _very_ wide eyes stared right back. One set of blue eyes and one set of brown stared at one set of blue-violet eyes and one set of red-violet. The hand that had created the god-awful noise stayed put on the glass beside the ogling brown eyes. Time stood still for a brief moment.

Then Yuugi practically shoved Atemu off of him as he wriggled free from the pharaoh's loving embrace and crossed the space to the door as though on fire. Despite his bright-red face the young man managed to smile and bow slightly in apology before promptly whipping the 'Open' around so that the two outside only saw 'Sorry, we're closed!' and turning the lock before either could try to get in.

It happened so fast that Atemu almost didn't have time to process it all by the time Yuugi had returned, only to yank the pharaoh to his feet. When Atemu stood he was suddenly very thankful for his cape; it did a wonderful job at concealing his 'predicament' of sorts from the two still staring at them as Yuugi pulled him along to the stairs. For some reason though, looking back at those faces, he felt the need to speak.

"Ai-aibou, shouldn't we-" Atemu wanted to kick himself as soon as the words came out.

"No." Yuugi's eyes were narrowed and his voice commanding, leaving no room for argument. It was, frankly, rather appealing.

Atemu was never happier that his words had been completely ignored. Still, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit guilty.

"You know aibou," he commented as he was pulled into the other's bedroom. Then he found himself whirled around so that the weight of his back shut the door. Yuugi's face was very close to his own, he raised a hand to Atemu's face in an intimate caress.

"Yes, mou hitori no boku?" Yuugi's words came out sultry as he gazed at the other with half-lidded eyes. Both let out a small groan of want as their hips rubbed against each other.

For a minute Atemu forgot that he had been speaking, his mind clouded with pleasure and desire. What had he been saying again? And why the hell did it matter? Slowly words formed out of the muddled mush that had become his brain. Children. Right, those. "I-I think we...those kids..." The pharaoh had once again been reduced to a stuttering mess as Yuugi's mouth ventured to explore a rather enticing patch of skin above his jugular and his hand wrapped around his waist to dip just below the small of his back.

Atemu let out a groan and moved to chin up to expose more of his neck to his aibou's wanting mouth. His attempts to speak seemed rather unimportant right now. And just when had his little aibou become so...feral?

Yuugi answered as if he were less phased than the man he was currently groping, but the lust-blush that covered his cheeks and the half-aware look in his eyes begged to differ. "It was a little life lesson for them," he panted out.

Atemu dimly noticed that his own hands had become fisted in Yuugi's clothes. One tanned hand with a mind of its own slipped down only to snake its way up under 'hikari' half's shirt, earning a guttural growl in response. Violet eyes wider than his own shut as their owner shivered at the ministrations of Atemu's hand as it traced its way up his side. Atemu's little hikari was seeming less and less 'hikari-ish' by the minute. Not that either one of them was complaining.

"His ice cream melted all the way down his hand." Somehow the former pharaoh managed to get the sentence out as Yuugi pulled him away from the door and towards his bed.

The wide-eyed duelist pulled and side-stepped, causing Atemu to fall forward on the bed with an un-pharaoh like yelp. He rolled over in time to watch as Yuugi joined him, lying on top of him so that their hips were near aligned, one of Yuugi's thighs resting between his open legs. His breath hitched.

"Okay," Yuugi amended softly as their faces stayed close together, their noses just touching. The warm air of each other's breath hit their cheeks. "Maybe it was a _big_ life lesson."

"Yuugi," Atemu near whispered, as reverently as though invoking a deity. Whatever conversation they had been having, which he really couldn't even remember any more or what its importance had been, was forgotten.

"Atemu," Yuugi murmured back with just as much adoration, love shining through and above all desire. He gently unclasped the pharaoh's cape and let it lay on the bed underneath them.

Slowly their lips reclaimed one another's. The kiss was not chaste or hurried, but purposefully restrained as their poured the depth of their emotion into the physical contact. They broke apart momentarily and watched each other; Atemu stroked Yuugi's cheek, who held the hand in place with his own.

"Yuugi," Atemu said once more as pulled the other back into another loving embrace. As their lips connected he gave a silent prayer of gratitude for his bubbly friend once-again awaiting him in the afterlife. He owed Mana big when he next saw her.

Just as soon as the thought was born, however, it died as once again his mind was clouded with love and lust for the half of his heart wrapped within his all encompassing embrace. Later there would be time for stories and explanations, right now getting physically and emotionally reacquainted took the top priority. Once again the outside world ceased to matter in the slightest.

Indeed as the afternoon began to turn into evening and the sky began to grow dark neither the pharaoh or the boy, who had sworn to watch over the game shop below, heard the sound of countless tiny fists as they banged against the door of said shop, whose sign declared a cheery 'Sorry, we're closed!' right above a sign that had promised the owner's return well over two hours ago.

Though the children did stop pounding, without the awareness of the two above, once two little boys came by the store and regaled their friends with a story of two 'big boys' wrestling with one another on the game shop floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I love reviewsvotes!**


End file.
